Are you proud of me, Ryou!
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Kaoru only wants one thing from Ryou: For Ryou to be proud of him. He done everything that Ryou asks of him without question; but what happens when his Love for Ryou, leads him down the path to bloody murder?


Are You Proud Of Me, Ryou?!

Summary: Kaoru only wants one thing from Ryou: For Ryou to be proud of him. He done everything that Ryou asks of him without question; but what happens when his Love for Ryou, leads him down the path to bloody murder?

Chapter One: How did it come to this?

"Ryou!"

I could hear his voice behind me as I ran through the snow and ice, trying to get away for him and the so called 'punishment' that he was trying to befall upon me; I know that I was the reason that he was behaving like this, and that I was the one that he wanted the most attention from.

"Ryou, Come Back!" his voice called again.

I kept running, I had to keep running; I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want to hurt him anyone. I may not have touched him or caused him any kind of bodyly hurt; but I caused a wound to the most important part of him, his heart.

"Ryou, please don't leave me! I did everything for you!" I heard him yelled behind me, getting closer.

I knew that he was right, he did everything for me, every little thing that I asked him to without question. He was the only one of my companions that stood by my side with everything that I wanted to do, he was there and now, I was running away from the only person that wanted the one thing from me that give me his all, he wanted my love.

I was so deep inside my thoughts that I didn't see it tree root blocking my path, it caused me to trip and fall on the root; I went face first into the snow, it was cold and freezing; but, I couldn't stop, I had to keep running before he could catch up with me and do whatever he wanted to me.

I tried to get to my feet fast, however the snow and ice was ever unstable and I couldn't get up fast enough. Once I managed to scurry to my knees, I felt something hard hit me in the middle of my back; knocking me over the tree root and rolling down the hill of snow. Once I reached the bottom, I landed on my back hard, I groaned in pain, my vision was blurry and I really couldn't focus.

I looked at the top of the hill that I fell from, only to realize that I didn't fall from a hill; I fell from stairs, the Stairs of the Mansion that I was fleeing from. The Stairs were no longer covered in snow, due to the fact that I removed all the snow when I was fall down the stairs. I looked at the top of the stairs and the sight made my blood run cold. I saw him, standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at me with murder in his eyes, his blood red eyes. I was too scared that I couldn't move, only look at him.

"I just don't get it." He spoke, his voice was low and harsh, and yet, so soft and sweet. I was afraid that this lovely soul was now tainted, due to something that I had done; I shattered his loving soul.

"I can't seem to understand this, none of this. I did everything that You asked of me, I tended to your every command and order without question, made sure that you were happy and safe, just like you did for me in the World. I gave you everything that you asked for and more, more that I could even bear."

His eyes were covered by his bangs of long blonde hair, his pale skin was shaking, his garments were scattered and stained, stained with blood. Even with his Mudersome Appearence, what had me frozen the most, was the blood stained, silver baseball bat in his right fist; he held it tight, I knew he was not going let it go anytime so,

"I...Just...Don't...Under...Stand. Is it not enough?" He said, slowly walking down the stairs; I began to panic.

"Was I giving you too much" He asked, getting closer to me, I tried crawling away from him however, my back was too sore and I couldn't move.

"Was I not giving you enough, Ryou?" He said again. I didn't move, I was too scared and hurt.

"Please, tell me, what did I do wrong? I can fix it and make you happy again." He spoke again.

"You did nothing wrong, you did everything prefect." I ensured him.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, stoping once he reached the bottom.

"Then why did you run away from me? If you were so happy with me, why did you run? You know that I love you right?" He asked.

"Yes, I know that you love me and I love you too, really do!" I yelled to him.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! IF YOU DID, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER RAN AWAY FROM ME, YOU WOULD BE PROUD OF ME!" He barked. He raised his Baseball Bat, ready to strike me down.

"Wait, Don't do this!" I begged, holding up my left hand; praying that he would stop, lucky for me, he did.

He fell to his knees, with the bat still tight in his grip, his head daggling, I could hear his soft cries.

"Why? Why don't you love me? I love you more than anything in this world. Please, love me back, I need you." He cried, I saw his tears fall.

I slowly lifted my body from the ground, crawling over to him, pulling him into a tight hug, letting him sob into my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't leave you again. I love you so much." I said smoothly to him.

"I just want you to be happy here, I want us to be together." He said. I slowly stroked his long blond hair, leaning in to kiss his forehead; I loved him, I really did, but this was something that had to be fixed.

"I know, believe me, I know that you loved me and that you want us to be together. Trust me, I will stay with you, I will never leave you; not now, not ever again." I told him, lightly kissing his forehead; making him feel more safe and calm. I knew that he was calming down, I could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breathing was slower.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just want you to be proud of me, I want you to love me like I love you." he said, his now amber eyes looked at me; the blood red murderous eyes were gone from him, I was happy with this.

"Let's go home, to our home, Kaoru." I said to Kaoru, slowly standing to my feet. Kaoru followed me as we walked back to the mansion; Kaoru life was in danger due to this, and I was going to save him, I was going to save my...husband.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Forks. The First Chapter!<strong>

**If you have any comments that would make this story awesome, Just review me and I make the magic happen!**

**Warrior-chan, OUT!**


End file.
